Children's water toys have long been a source of fun and amusement. In the warmer times of the year, these toys have provided amusement as well as a cooling effect to at the same time. For years, children have turned on a lawn sprinkler and played in the water that the lawn sprinkler discharges. Even spraying each other with the stream put out by a hose shows the fascination children have with water play and water toys. What is needed is a children's water toy that has a portion that is maintained aloft by fluid pressure, to enhance play value and provide an unimpeded area of water for children to dart into and out of.